The Devil in Disguise
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: Just recently finding her real dad, Alaric Saltzman. Riley and her dad move to Mystic Falls. She decides to go on a walk on her first day there and runs into Damon Salvatore, finding out he's a vampire. After that, she gets dragged into some of the supernatural stuff that happens. Then she meets Elijah. T-rated {Elijah/OC}
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**(_This is a Elijah Mikealson Fanfiction)_**

_**Just recently finding her real dad, Alaric Saltzman. Riley and her dad move to Mystic  
Falls. She decides to go on a walk on her first day there and runs into Damon Salvatore,  
finding out he's a vampire. After that, she gets dragged into some of the  
supernatural stuff that happens. Then she meets Elijah. The awesome hair, good  
looking Original catches her eyes from the start. Will they find love in the  
end or kill each other before the stories over?**_

Chapter One- You're Gonna Go Far Kid

I watched my 'dad' pack up everything in boxes as I relaxed on the chair. I've only been here a week, and I was already moving. Confused, right? Well I'm Riley Saltzman, and I'm a girl. I've been in foster care about my whole life, so I've never officially met my parents till a week ago. Well I got mad with my last foster parents and ran away, finding my real dad. So here I am with my dad, packing up to move.

Well it's mostly him packing; I'm just sitting on the chair eating ice-cream.

"You know, it would be nice if you helped." He told me, stopping and staring at me.

"I'm good!" I smirked, shoving another scoop of ice-cream in my mouth. Besides, I had my stuff all packed a year ago.

"Awesome daughter." He mumbled and I threw a small book at his head.

"Hell yeah, you're right there!" I grinned.

"Even better." He rolled his eyes and my grin only increased. I turn on the TV and scrolled through the channels. I turned on the news, seeing what awesome stuff was happening. Pictures of random people came across the screen, saying they were killed by animals.

"Hey, isn't that the town we're moving to?"  
I asked, seeing the name Mystic Falls at the bottom.

"Um, yeah, I heard about those people getting killed." My dad said.

"Hmm, interesting." I pondered, rubbing my imaginary beard. My dad just rolled his eyes and went inside the kitchen.

I kept watching the news as the reporter talked to the sheriff.

"So many have died because of these animal attacks, what do you think the animal is? Are you doing anything about it?" Te reporter, Andie Star asked.

"Of course we are doing everything we can to stop these animal attacks. We believe it's a wolf or a bear doing this. We have animal patrol and officers scouting the forest right this moment, looking for any signs of them" Sheriff Forbes replied. I zoned out after that as I caught a man come into view on the TV. He was wearing all black and he had a dark look in his eyes. He was pretty hot, but clearly a player. Someone I would probably hate, but like at the same time. He whispered something in Sheriff Forbes ear and she left with him. He looks WAY too cocky to be a cop, so he was probably a friend? Oh well, has nothing to do with me anyway. I thought about all those killings, they couldn't have been by animals! There are too many victims to be by animals, the cops are probably hiding something.

"Liars!" I randomly shouted, causing Alaric to drop his sandwich.

"Who?" He stared at me like I was crazy. I huffed and pointed at the TV, but now they were talking about how puppies are in need. His puzzled face only increased and I threw my hands up dramatically.

"The animal attacks in Mystic Falls!" I announced.

"Oh, yeah, they're lying. He nodded. Weirdo.

"Guess we have some investigating to do!" I grinned at him.

"No, that's too dangerous." He shook his head no. I scowled at him, it's not like a vampire's gonna suck my blood!

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" I complained.

"You're gonna go far kid." He muttered.

"You bet!" I smiled.

"What do you want for dinner? He asked.

"Hmmm fried potatoes." My eyes widened at my own idea.

"Weirdo." He sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Oh yes, I'm the weirdo!" I called after him. His deep laugh roared throughout the house, making me smirk. Huh, I kinda like my dad.

**AN: Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading the first chapter, please leave your review, I would really like to know what you think of the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Now or Never

I waited as Alaric packed up all the bags on the truck and the movers loaded in their truck. Alaric finally got into his car and we headed off towards Mystic Falls.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"5 hours." He replied. I groaned, what the heck am I going to do in his Ford truck?

***15mins later***

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see! Everybody stops and they staring at me! I got passion in my pants and I ain't adraid to show it… show it… show it… I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Alaric and I sang. At first I thought he was boring, but he's pretty awesome. Who knew a 40 something year old knew 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

"I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks-what? This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go- THERE'S A HORSE!" I yelled. We both turned to look at this random horse standing on the side of the road. The weirder thing was that the horse stared back at us.

"You're weird." Alaric said.

"So?" Was the smart thing I said. I could almost hear him roll his eyes but ignored me. This might be a fun trip.

"Move out of the way! I have to pee!" I yelled, pushing past the movers. I ran into the new house and looked frantically around for the restroom. I finally found it and did my business in peace. Okay, that sounded weird. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Alaric. The bag he was carrying fell and a wooden stick fell out.

"Is that-"

"It's a stick for stirring." He said before I could finish.

"Umm, okay…" I slowly walked away.

"Where are you going?" He questioned when he noticed me heading to the front door.

"For a walk." I shrugged, hurrying out the door before he could stop me. I ran down the steps and towards the forest near the house, putting my headphones in my ears. The song 'Don't Wake Up' by I am Ghost came on and I started singing to it. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going before I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground and looked up to see a girl standing up. She looked around my age, long straight brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." I smiled.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself, sticking her hand out.

"Riley Saltzman." I shook her hand.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, literally just moved here 10 minutes ago." I chuckled, making her laugh.

"Well then Riley, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow." She grinned.

"Yeah, you too." I said and started walking away.

"Oh and be careful inside here! Don't fall for any guys!" She called after me and I gave her thumbs up. An image of that guy from the news came in my head. I shook my head to clear it and continued walking. After about 10 minutes of walking, I came across a big house, more like a mansion.

"Big house, no good." I muttered to myself and turned around. I again ran into something and started falling to the ground before the something caught me. I looked up to light grayish blue eyes I automatically recognized of that guy on the news.

"Hey, your that guy on the news!" I stated, wow I'm weird.

"Yup." He smirked, cocky much?

"You wanna let go now?" A glare formed on my face, he's been holding me for a little too long. His smirk increased as he let go of me and I stepped away from him. I remembered Elena's warning from earlier, is this who she meant?

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said.

"Riley." I had a hunch not to give him my last name.

"You wanna come inside? You look lost." Yup, leaving now.

"I'm good, just leaving." I told him, turning around.

"You can stay." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No." I grunted and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and tumbled to the ground, me using that as a chance to run. It was now or never. I was always one of the fastest in my school, though I never did track. Even though I was fast, this guy still managed to somehow get in front of me. And I had just hurt him! He stopped in front of me and I fell to the ground, face first.

"wouldn't try that." His hot breath fanned the back of my neck. This guy was too strong and fast for me to get away from him.

"Brother." A voice a little farther away growled. I slowly got up and looked towards that direction, seeing a guy about my age. He was pretty hot, high cheek bones, blondish hair, and dark, grayish green eyes.

"Brother! I just wanted to get a bite!" Damon whined like a little child. The 'brother' just gave him a hard glare.

While doing this, I had stood up all the way and glared at both of them.

"It's not nice to leave a girl in the dark." I said. I turned towards Damon and his eyes darkened, making me not want to look away.

"You will leave here and forget." He told me. It took all I had within me to look away and not listen to him.

"Yo boy! Who does your brother think he is? I asked the other boy.

"Someone who wants to get killed." He muttered but we both heard him.

"I'm Riley by the way." I offered.

"Stefan Salvatore." He nodded.

"Hmm so you guys are brothers." I pondered out loud.

"It's getting dark; I can take you back home." He suggested.

"Sure." I shrugged, though I knew I probably should have said no. I started walking after him but hands from behind me held me in place. Breath hit my neck and sent shiver down my body.

"Stay still, it won't hurt." Damon whispered before I felt pain go through my body. I was about to let out a scream but a hand covered my mouth, muffling it. I felt my legs give up under me but still managed to hold myself up. I saw Stefan running back to us, but WAY faster than an average human. I tried to push Damon away from me but that did no good, I was already getting weak. I felt the teeth leave my neck as Stefan pulled him away from me. I fell down and darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the light. I groaned and sat up, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I looked around and jumped up when I didn't recognized where I was.

"Sit back down, you need to rest." A voice spoke from behind me and I turned around to see Stefan. I remembered what happened earlier, they were vampires, and I wasn't going to be one of those stupid girls to ask.

"Take me home, I don't trust vampires like you." I growled.

"Okay, but you won't remember any of this." His eyes darkened and his pupils widened just like Damon's did earlier, and had the same affect. I pushed it away and stood my ground.

"Of course I'll remember this, just take me home, and it's not like anyone's going to believe me if I told. I just literally moved here!" I pointed out. I was then pushed up against the wall with Damon holding me down.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Riley Saltzman!" I cried out, pain shooting through my head when I hit the wall.

"No, are you like a hunter, werewolf?" He asked. What the heck does he mean?

"I'm human?" I offered, still not knowing what he meant. He growled in frustration and let me go, pacing the room.

"She knows we're vampires, can't be compelled, AND is human! This just got so easy!" He grumbled.

"She doesn't have vervain in her system?" Stefan questioned, acting calm.

"No, if she did I would be sick!" Damon yelled. Anger issues much?

"Look, I need to go home, my dad's probably freaking out by now." I said. Stefan nodded and started towards the front door, Damon stopping me.

"We can't just let her go!" He complained.

"Well, I'll come tomorrow after school if that floats your boat. Stefan and I will be going to the same school." I pointed out.

"Fine." He hissed and let me go. There was no way in heck that I was going back there tomorrow. I followed Stefan out the front door and to his car. I got in the passenger seat and he took off.

"You're not coming back tomorrow." He said, didn't ask.

"Yup, I'm not gonna, he tried to make me his dinner today!" I told him. He shrugged but didn't say anything, knowing I was right. I told him the address of my new house and he got me there in no time.

"See you tomorrow Riley!" He called as I walked up the steps. I turned and waved at him, opened the front door, walked in, and shut it.

"Riley, where have you been?" Alaric's voice floated to me, making me jump. I turned slowly to see him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Goodness! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I gasped, walking in circles trying to find my room. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me, walking down a hall. I followed him and he stopped at the last door. He walked in the room and I went in after him. A big dark purple bed set in the middle, black furniture was wherever up against the wall and a big flat-screen TV sat on the dresser.

"Nice, now I just need to paint it light purple, get posters and stuff." I collapsed on the bed.

"Where were you?" Alaric asked again.

"I was walking, I lost track of time." I shrugged.

"Well, you need to go to sleep; its 11 and you have school tomorrow." He said and walked out. I quickly looked at the clock, and sure enough it was 11." I groaned and got up off the bed. I grabbed some pajamas and took a long shower. It relaxed my muscles and soon calmed me down. I got out, got dressed, brushed my teeth and finally went to sleep.

****The Next Morning****

"Riley, wake up." Someone shook me softly. I groaned and turned over, pulling my blankets over my head.

"You're going to be late for your first day of school." The voice said again. That made me open my eyes to see Alaric's face.

"Fine, I'll go act happy and try to make friends." I grumbled, getting up. He chuckled and walked out, leaving me to get ready. I put on grey skinnies, white tank top, grey leather jacket and high heeled ankle boots. I went to the bathroom, did my makeup, straightened my hair and headed to the kitchen. Alaric was in there putting waffles on two plates.

"Breakfast is served." He said and set down the plates. I rolled my eyes but sat down next to him.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten again." I muttered.

"It's good to have a family meal! Plus I've known you for about a week now, I need to get a father-daughter relationship with you!" He pointed out. I shrugged and continued eating. After we finished eating, he drove me to school, seeing he was the history teacher there. He would be teaching 11 and 12th graders! Yippee me, I'm in 12 grade! (Not my sarcasm.) We arrived at school and got out of the car, heads turning to see the newbies. I ignored them and strolled to the office, Alaric following me.

"May I help you?" A lady in the office asked.

"That's Riley, she's new, and I'm Mr. Saltzman, the new teacher." Alaric told her. She nodded and dug out my schedule, handing it to me. I thanked her and walked into the crowded hallway of teenagers. I looked down at my schedule and found that I had math first. I mentally groaned and found my locker. I stuffed my bag inside there, grabbing a notebook and pen, and slammed the door shut.

"Riley!" A voice called my name. I turned around to see Elena trying to get to me.

"Hey Elena." I greeted her when she finally was in front of me.

"Who do you have first?" She questioned.

"Umm… math, Mr. Davis." I replied.

"Me too!" Come on, I have to introduce you to someone!" She said and dragged me down the hall. We finally came to a stop in front of a class room, which was Mr. Davis' and Stefan was sitting at a desk inside.

"Hey Elena." He stood up and greeted her with a kiss. Oh, that's why Elena was in the woods last night, she was visiting Stefan!

"Stefan, this is Riley, Riley this is Stefan." She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Riley." Stefan shook my hand.  
"You too Stefan!" I gripped his hand a little too hard, but like it would hurt him.

"Everyone sit down!" A voice boomed and I turned to see, what I guess was MR Davis, walking into the classroom.

I sat down next to Elena who was sitting in front of Stefan. This should be fun.

****Later that Day****

"Okay class, I am Mr. Saltzman, your new history teacher." Alaric announced to the class. My hand automatically shot up, making him send me a small glare.

"Yes, um, Riley." He pointed to me.

"Do we have to call you MR. Saltzman, Alaric?" I smirked.

"Well thank you for telling everyone my name, but yes, you do." He sighed. Hahaha this is going to be fun, having him as my history teacher!

"You know him?" Elena whispered.

"Yeah, he's my dad." I shrugged. She made an Oh sound and looked back up at Alaric. Well this was kinda good having him as my last teacher of the day, because we can just leave. Something hit me on the back of my head and I turned around to glare at Caroline. She shrugged innocently at me and I picked up the piece of paper she threw.

'Hi! Bonnie doesn't like you, sorry about that!' It read. Well, I guessed that.

'Hey, I figured that, but its okay!' I wrote back. I tossed it over my head back at her and Alaric sent me a glare. I smile at him and he went back to his lesson. Another piece of paper hit me, but this time it came from in front of me.

'So you're not going to come?' The sloppy hand writing asked.

'Nope, he can look for me if he want to, but I kinda have a feeling he doesn't like me.' I replied. I threw it back at him and looked up at the board. Isn't this government history thingy? Oh, I don't know. After an hour, the bell finally rand and everyone shot out of their seats.

"Hey Riley, you wanna come over?" Elena asked, holding Stefan's hand.

"sure." I glanced over at Alaric and he nodded. I followed them to the parking lot and we all road in stefan's car. we reached what I guessed was Elena's house and we got out.

"Hey Jenna, Jeremy! I brought some friends!" Elena called in the quiet house. I heard two okays from different places as we went inside the kitchen.

"Want anything Riley?" She questioned, grabbing a Dr. Pepper.

"Nah, I'm fine."I sat down at the table. Stefan sat on one side of me and Elena sat on the other. A guy about a year or two younger than us came in and sat on the opposite side.

"Jeremy, this is Riley, Riley this s my brother Jeremy." Elena introduced us.

"Hi." I waved over at him and he gave me a small hey. Someone doesn't seem to be happy.

"So Riley, where did you live before?" Elena asked.

"North Carolina." I answered.

"Dear Brother Stefan!" Damon's voice sang from the hallway. Stefan and my eyes widened and I hid behind the counter.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan growled, clearly annoyed. Heavy footsteps headed towards the counter and I went to the side near the doorway. He turned away for a second and I took that time to silently exit the room.

"You were supposed to bring me that Riley girl." Damon said.

"I couldn't find her." Stefan said.

"I've known you for about 150 years now; I know when you're lying." Damon pointed out.

"Fine, I found her but she was with her dad." Another lie from Stefan Salvatore.

"There's something-"

"Why are you looking for Riley?" Elena cut in. There was a silence and you could hear a chair moving.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Jeremy announced and walked out. He made a hand movement to follow him and I trailed behind him to walk upstairs.

"Thanks." I said when we were in his room.

"No problem, plus they don't think I know about their vampire stuff, so they make me leave." He shrugged.

"Oh, so Elena does know they're vampires." I pondered out loud.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He questioned.

"I ran into Damon last night." I replied. He nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. Before we could continue our small conversation, the door flung open and Damon stood there.

"There you are Riley! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He smirked.

"And I'm leaving." I muttered, brushing past him.

"I don't think so." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"well I do!" I hissed and yet again kneed him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the floor and I ran downstairs.

"I'll take you home." Stefan offered and we raced out the door. We jumped into the car and drove off.

"Thanks." I told him

"It's okay, my brother is a little aggressive sometimes." He said. We finally pulled up to my house and I got out, thanking him again. I went inside, only to find the house empty. Oh yeah, time to party!

**AN:** _Hey guys, that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Elijah will pop up soon in one of the following chapters. But first, there will be a small Riley/Damon moments for the Damon lovers ;)_  
_Please review! I would really like to know your opinions!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry for keeping you waiting for the forth chapter. I had exams all week, but I'm finally done with them :D So, that means more time to write long chapters. I hope you like it, please review. Oh, and what do you think of my new storie 'Chasing The Sun'? If you haven't read it yet, please read and review on it! **

Chapter 4: Love Drunk

"My heart's a stereo, beats for you so listen close! Hear my thoughts in every note, oh! Make radio; turn it up when you feel low! This melody was meant for you, to sing along to my stereo!" I sang. Wow, I'm doing a lot of singing lately…

"Beautiful voice!" Someone started clapping behind me. My eyes widened and I spun around to see Damon coming out of the shadows.

"Get out." I growled. He took a step toward me and I equaled that by taking a step back. It went on like that until he had me backed up against the wall.

"I'm afraid you have some explaining to do." His hot breath fanned my face.

"I have nothing to say." I glared at him, trying to push him away. Stupid vampire strength.

"Then why can't you be compelled? If your just human, then I should be able to compel you." He said.

"Well you drank from me, didn't you? I'm 110% human, and for why I can't be compelled, I have no clue." I shrugged.

"Well then you are certainly something, guess there's two special humans in this town now." He mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean? Other special human?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Elena, she's the doppelganger everyone is looking for. Falls in love with my brother, again." He rolled his eyes.

Doppelgänger, doppelgänger, doppelgänger!

"What's wrong being a doppelgänger?" I asked.

"Well she's the doppelgänger to this vampire and it- why the heck am I telling you this?" He stepped back from me and started pacing.

"Cause you're angry." I shrugged. He sent me a small glare but ignored me, deep in thought.

"I need you to be mine. So I can finally be equal to my brother." He continued to pace, thinking out loud.

"You know you just told your deepest darkest secret." I pointed out. He suddenly stopped and stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, you will be mine." He growled and was on me again. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Damon." I warned. His face started towards my neck but never made it before he was pulled off. I didn't even know what happened until I saw him lying on the ground with Alaric above him.

"You didn't have to kill him." I muttered.

"Oh, he's not dead." Alaric said.

"Wait, how did he get in? Aren't vampires suppose to be let in?" I asked.

"I was talking to him earlier, and he offered to work with me, I guess I'll cut that deal." He sighed. He put his 'stirring' stick on the counter and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Duh, I knew those weren't stirring sticks! I was right! They are stakes!" I yelled, grabbing the stake.

"How do you know Damon?" He questioned.

"He's the reason why I was late coming home, yesterday, that's also when I found out he's a vampire." I replied.

"He tried to bite you?!" He roared.

"Jeesh, he did, but luckily Stefan was there." I covered my ears.

"What if next time Stefan and I aren't there?" What are you going to do then?" He shouted. Hey, it's not my fault I'm yummy!

"I'll just steal your stake." I started twirling his stake around but it fell.

"I guess I will teach you how to defend yourself against a vampire." He sighed again.

"Awesome! Let's start tomorrow!" I started jumping up and down. He opened his mouth to say something but wasn't able to because he was tackled.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Damon yelled.

"You did try to bite me, again." I pointed out. He groaned and got off Alaric, putting his fangs up.

"I really should stop doing that." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and threw a book at him. Where do all these books come from?

"Well duh, it's not really nice killing people." I grumbled. We then got in an awkward silence while Alaric fixed dinner.

"Okay, moving on, get out." I glared at Damon.

"I have better things to do anyway." He said and left. Well, that was a first.

"You all looked like you have known each other for a while." I commented.

"Before you found me, I was staying here for a few weeks." He told me.

"Oh, makes sense, well I'm going to sit outside." I walked out the door. I sat down on the curve and looked into the woods across from the house.

"I knew you would be out here." A voice behind me said and sat down next to me. I didn't have to look to see it was Damon, who probably waited for me.

"Stalker much?" I smirked. If I was looking at him, I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

"Only to the best. Anyway, I need to ask you something." He muttered the last part.

"What was that?" I joked. He punched me lightly in the arm and chuckled. Wow, maybe he's bipolar.

"There's this masquerade ball next week and I kinda need a date." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"You know, I have only known you for about 24 hours." I pointed out.

"Look, I need you to be my date so I won't be so love drunk with Elena, who's my little brother's girlfriend." He admitted.

"What would I get out of it?" I asked.

"Hmm, I won't try to suck your blood." He offered.

"Deal." I grinned and stuck out my hand. He looked at it for a second and then took it in his.

"Deal."

***Next Day***

"You're going with him?!" Caroline and Elena yelled at the same time. It was after school and we were at Caroline's house, looking at dresses for the ball.

"We made a deal, that's the only reason I'm going with him." I shrugged.

"What kind of deal?" Elena questioned.

"He promised me that he would stop trying to bite me, because he's done that twice now." I replied.

"He does that a lot." Caroline commented.

"Don't trust him." Elena warned.

"You learn to do that when you are in foster care for 17 years." I grumbled.

"WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time, again.

"Oh yeah, a week before I came here was finally when I left, more like ran away, from foster care." I shrugged. We got quite after that as we went through the dress magazines.

"I found the perfect dress." Caroline shouted and held out the magazine. It was a shot red dress, one longish sleeve and diamond type of sequence on the side. Yeah, I'm not good at describing dressed.

"Cute." I said.

"Yup, now a dress for you!" She squealed. After 3 hours, two Dr. Peppers and 50 magazines later, we finally found my dress.

"I love it!" I gasped. Caroline started squealing again and circled the dress.

"Hey guys, I have to go, do you need a ride Riley?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late." I answered. We told Caroline goodbye and walked to the car.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, it's my doppelgänger." A voice behind us growled. We both spun around to face someone who looked just like Elena. Oh, this was the other doppelgänger Damon was talking about.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena became tense.

"Oh, you know, just going to warn you that blood will shed soon." Katherine shrugged.

"Hmm, harsh warning, but your blood will always shed too, won't it?" I smirked. I probably would regret it later, but oh well.

"New friend Elena? Guess I will have to show her some respect." She started and turned to me. "You will not move and let me drink from you." Her pupils got smaller just like Damon's does, but this time it affected me less, hmm, must be guys.

"Sorry, no can't do." I smiled sheepishly at her. I was suddenly pinned up against the car with her hand around my throat.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Human, just to let you know. Oh, and my name is Riley." I replied.

"Katherine, let go of her." A voice behind us told her. She let go of me and a smile slipped on her face as she turned around.

"Stefan, I have missed you!" She said.

"Not this time Katherine, just leave them alone." Stefan sighed.

"Aww, party pooper. I have better thing to do anyway." She smiled and disappeared.

"I will drive you home." He offered and Elena nodded.

We hopped into the car and sat in silence. Stefan finally arrived at my house and I jumped out of the car, thanking them for dropping me off. I walked inside the house and flung my bag on the chair.

"What happened to practice?" A voice to the side questioned.

"Caroline and Elena dragged me to Caroline's house to look for dresses." I shrugged.

"Dresses? Are you going to the masquerade ball next week?" He followed me into the kitchen.

"Yup, sadly." I grabbed some milk from the fridge.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Damon." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"WHAT?! DAMON SALVATORE?!" He shouted.

"I made a deal with him." I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of deal?" He eyed me cautiously.

"He promised he would stop biting me." I shrugged.

"Hmm, I understand that." He sat down next to me.

"Oh, here." I tossed him the magazine on the page where my dress was.

"Nice, who's buying it?" He questioned.

"Caroline. She just insisted on buying it, so I let her."

"Good, I'm not paying for that, I'm a teacher." He said. He just dissed his own job? Wow…

"You know you just dissed your own job." I pointed out. He just shrugged and stole the piece of bacon I had. I glared at him but a small smile slipped onto my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting for this 5th chapter so long. Forgive me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Read & Review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kill Tonight**

A week finally passed and it was now the day for the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's house. Isn't there a guy named Tyler Lockwood that goes to my school? Anyway, we had school off so everyone could get ready. I was currently at Elena's house getting ready since she was going to help me.

"It's better this way, no one's going to get hurt." She was saying. We were talking about why she broke up with Stefan.

"Yeah yeah I know, but don't listen to the little brat, at least that's what I would do. Stefan and Damon will probably kill her soon anyway." I told her. My phone started going off and I picked it up, seeing it was Damon.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"You need to come over right now." He instructed. I could hear movement in the background and Alaric's voice.

"Why? And why is Alaric there?" I questioned.

"Riley, just come." He hung up.

"Sorry Elena, I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed, grabbed my dress, and walked to my car Alaric finally bought me. I headed to Stefan's and Damon's house to see Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric there.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." I muttered.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Jeremy announced.

"I'm in!" I grinned.

"No you're not." Damon and Alaric said at the same time. They glared at each other while I glared at both of them.

"Well why can't I help?" I pouted.

"You're human; Katherine will kill you in an instant." Damon told me.

"Well why is Alaric and Jeremy helping?" I pointed at them.

"Alaric's not coming to the ball and Jeremy has his ring." Stefan answered.

"So where does that leave me?" I questioned.

"You will be going to the ball, but away from all of this. You just make sure Katherine doesn't hurt anyone." Alaric replied.

"That sucks." I huffed. Truthfully, I'm surprised they're letting me go at all.

"Well I do need my date." Damon came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I stepped down hard on his foot and he automatically stepped away from me.

"Remember, I'm only doing this because of the deal." I reminded him. He grumbled something I didn't catch and stole my dress in my arms. He took it out of the plastic and whistled.

"At least my dates going to be hot." He said.

"Caroline is making me wear it!" I took it back from him.

"Well you better hurry up, we are leaving in an hour." Stefan told us. Caroline squealed and dragged me away from them. This will be a long hour…

* * *

"You look beautiful!" Caroline screamed. I covered my ears and glared at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled.

"Well come on! They are going to leave without us!" She dragged me back down stairs. We met the boys at the bottom of the stairs and Damon hooked arms with me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I smirked. He rolled his eyes but helped me to the car. He opened the door for me like a gentlemen, for once. He got in on the driver's side and we were off to the Lockwood's mansion.

"If anything bad happens, get out of there right away." He told me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. We pulled up to the mansion and we got out. He helped me to the big door since Caroline made me wear big giant heels. We walked inside and we automatically looked around, seeing if we could see Katherine.

"Damon, nice to see you again! Who is your lovely date?" Sheriff Forbes came up to us.

"Liz, this is Riley Saltzman, Riley this is Sheriff Forbes." Damon introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Riley." She stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." I shook her hand and we head to the back yard.

"Looks like Stefan already found his date." He commented as we laid eyes on his brother who was dancing with Katherine.

"Hmm, she actually straightened her hair." I mumbled.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked, taking my hand.

"You may." I grinned and we started dancing. Truthfully, I have no clue how to dance, but I caught onto this quickly. It was similar to the two-step, which I learned when I was little. That's the only dance I have ever learned, but I haven't danced in 10 years.

"I thought you were supposed to be on the lookout." Damon whispered. I quickly looked over at Stefan to see a dead girl in his arms and Katherine walking away.

"Oops?" I muttered, smiling guiltily at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"I will be back, probably not soon, but it's time to start our plan." He told me and then disappeared.

"Hmm okay, now I have to look for stuff suspicious." I grumbled to myself. I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew and I saw a shaken Caroline walk out of the house. I walked over to her and she gave me a small smile.

"I tricked Katherine." She yelled. I grinned at her, the plan would work.

"Caroline, Riley!" Someone shouted. We looked around to see Jeremy in a corner waving us over. We hurried over to him but stopped in our tracks when we saw Elena. Blood was oozing out of some wounds and Bonnie was in the middle of doing a spell.

"What happened?" I asked but Jeremy was already gone.

"Wait, I hear something." Caroline screamed and disappeared. I frowned at where she was a second ago but then went over to Elena and Bonnie.

"A witch put a spell on me, so now I can feel everything Katherine feels." Elena explained.

"I will go find her." I offered.

"No, I will, I know who it is. Stay here with Elena." Bonnie said and ran off.

"IS there anything I can do?" I questioned.

"No, I will be fine." She sighed. We sat in silence before Jeremy and Bonnie finally came back.

"The spell's broken and Katherine is gone for now." Bonnie announced. We all breathed a sigh of relief and I went off to find Damon. I pushed through the crowds of people and headed upstairs. I found Stefan and Damon in one of the rooms, dragging a passed out Katherine.

"What's with her?" I frowned.

"Witches, spells, but now she's going in the tomb." Damon shrugged.

"Where she was suppose to be." Stefan added.

"I will help carry her and you can talk to Elena." I told Stefan. He nodded and I took his place by holding Katherine's shoulders.

"Sorry your ball was ruined." Damon said.

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled. He smiled back and we managed to carry Katherine out of the house without being asked questions. We dumped her in the back seat of the ca and we drove off. We reached the forest near their house and we parked on the side of the road.

"We better hurry before she wakes up." He grumbled. I just nodded and we carried her to the tomb, but he made me carry her farther in.

"What now?" I asked, sitting down on a step.

"Wait for Stefan to get here and for her to wake up." He sat down next to me. Eventually Stefan finally got there and he and Damon confronted Katherine when she woke up. She said something about Elena being in trouble, blah, blah, and Damon shut the tomb door.

"Now come on! I'm tired." I yawned.

"Well come on big baby." Damon laughed.

"Carry me!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes but picked me up bridle style. I buried my head in his chest and my eyes slowly closed. Darkness consumed me as I heard Damon humming a song.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard yelling coming from somewhere in the room. I closed my eyes shut when the bright light hit me and turned around, snuggling deeper into the pillow.

"You didn't care to walk her to her car?!" Now they have her because you didn't!" Someone shouted, I recognized as Damon. This caused me to become more awake and I listened to their fighting. Turns out Elena have been kidnapped and instead of trying to help her right now, they are fighting. Eventually their voices died down as they went outside to Damon's car. I jumped up off the couch and went to the door. They were standing in front of Damon's car so I took that chance to sneak over there and quietly get in the backseat. I laid down on the floor as they got in, still bickering. I inwardly sighed and Damon took off, going a little too fast. I waited for the perfect time to pop up, but I didn't get that till an hour later when they finally shut up, we were almost there anyway.

"Hey ya!" I shouted, jumping up. Damon swerved the car a little but managed to not crash into the trees.

"Riley! What the heck are you doing here?!" He asked.

"I got bored, and you're going to find Elena, so I decided to come." I shrugged. We pulled over to the side of the road and they both turned to glare at me.

"Riley, stay in the car, we'll be back in a minute." Stefan instructed me. I huffed and sat back while they got out of the car. I watched them walk until they got out of sight and I quickly got out. I jogged to where they disappeared to and found a giant old house. I heard a lot of shouting from inside as I walked up to it. I peeked into a door see a guy standing there, shouting that they couldn't defeat him. He suddenly spun around to look in my direction but I quickly moved. I guess he didn't see me because he turned back around to face Elena. I couldn't really hear what she said but as the guy walked up the stairs to her, she threw a grenade at him. It was a vervain grenade so his face got all blistered, but went away in a second. My eyes widened slightly, he shouldn't of healed that fast! The next thing I knew, Damon had a giant piece of wood lodged into the guy's chest and pushed him against the wall. His face all wrinkled up, showing that he was dead. Aww, he was pretty hot.

Riley!" Damon was now in front of me. I just merely shrugged and headed back down the steps. They followed me and we were off, but we brought this one girl with us.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I decided to upload the 6th chapter right away since I haven't updated in while. Please read & review.

**Chapter 6: E.T.**

It was finally Saturday and I was hanging out with Alaric. He wanted some father-daughter time, though I have no clue how he will make up for the past 17 years. We were currently out in the woods, him teaching me how to kill a vampire.

"This is what you call father-daughter time?" I asked, staking a fake vampire.

"This or we could have played Clue." He shrugged.

"I'd rather do that." I muttered, but he didn't hear me. I staked the fake vampire again and sat down on a log.

"Come on, get up!" He said.

"I staked it 20 times now, I think its dead." I pointed out.

"Fine, want to go to the grill?" He questioned, putting the vampire slaying stuff up.

"Sure." I replied, following him back to the house. He put his stuff in the back seat of his truck and we drove to the grill. We got there, hopped out of the truck, and went inside the grill. Even though it was the middle of the day, it was still busy like usual. We sat down at a booth and he ordered me a Dr. Pepper and fries, while he ordered himself a beer and some fries too.

"I will be back." I told him, getting up. I went into the bathroom, did my business, and started washing my hands.

"Hello Riley." A voice behind me said, making me jump a foot in the air. I turned around to glare, only seeing that one guy Damon supposedly killed.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well I did die, but I'm back." He shrugged.

"There's something different about you." I pondered out loud.

"I'm an Original vampire. Before you ask, I'm in the family of the first vampires." He explained.

"Oh, cool, I guess." I frowned. He stepped closer to me and I equaled that by taking a step back. We continued this until I was backed up against the sink, his hands on either side of me, grabbing the sink.

"I need you to tell me something." He instructed, his pupils getting smaller. This affected me more than Damon, I almost gave in. Like I said, almost.

"You will have to try harder buddy." I patted his cheek. His eyes widened slightly, but quickly changed it to a glare.

"Who are you?" He asked. Again with that question!

"Riley, girl, human." I smirked. His head bent down lower to mine and at first I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he sniffed my neck. Weirdo.

"Hmm, human. Interesting." He muttered.

"Yeah, human, awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Damon does pick good." He commented.

"I'm no one's!" I growled, raising my hand to slap him. He automatically took it, causing shivers to run down my body. I think he felt it too because he let go, taking a step back.

"Just warn Damon that Klaus is coming." He said and disappeared. Ugh, stupid vampires speed. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, going back over to Alaric.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"Just had to fix my eyeliner." I lied. He believed it and we ate our lovely fries.

* * *

I waited outside the boarding house for Stefan and Damon to answer the door. After 5 minutes of waiting, I opened the door to find it unlocked. I rolled my eyes at myself and walked through the house. I reached Damon's room and opened the door, only to quickly close it to see Damon and that Rose girl making out. I made a gagging noise but opened the door again, making sure to make some noise. They jumped back and turned to look at me, Damon glaring.

"What do you want Riley?" He growled.

"Bored, oh, and I also have a message from that guy you 'killed'." I made those finger things when I said killed.

"I thought I killed him, what did he say?" He asked, more interested.

"Something about that Klaus is coming." I shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair like he was stressed out and started pacing.

""This isn't good, I have to go." He raced out the door.

"Well then, hi Rose, I'm Riley." I told Rose. She smiled at me and then went into the bathroom. Well then… I went back downstairs and out the door.

"I'm surprised you told him." A voice commented behind me.

"Well I was extremely bored, so yeah." I didn't even turn around, I just kept on walking. I would have been hanging out with Alaric, but he had to finish grading tests, I made a 100!

"That's right, he has tests to grade." He said.

"Okay, either you're a stalker or you can read minds." I sighed.

"I certainly can't read minds, no vampire can." He informed me.

"Well then you're a crazy stalker." I confirmed.

"I wouldn't say crazy stalker, more of a person who's curious." He told me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, still walking ahead of him. Why the heck didn't I bring my car?

"Wouldn't happen to have a car?" I asked, seeing as it was already getting dark.

"I'm a vampire Riley; I don't really need a car." He pointed out.

"Well you suck." I muttered. What does this guy want with me anyway? Crap, what's his name?!

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Elijah." He replied.

"Well awesome, but not as awesome if you had a car." I huffed. I was suddenly picked up bridle style and trees flew past us. He stopped and I looked up to glare at him.

"You asked for a ride." He smirked.

"Well this isn't the ride I wanted." I grumbled. He shrugged and we took off again, only to stop across the street from my house a few minutes later. He put me down and I quickly took a step away from him.

"No thanks?" He asked cockily. I rolled my eyes and turned around, starting to walk home. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, causing me to fall into his chest. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and slapped him.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I'm going home and you won't stop me." I spat. He only had amusement written on his face, making me angrier. I finally turned around and stormed off, walking inside my house. I slammed the door shut and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. I collapsed in the chair and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" Alaric asked his voice full of concern.

"Yup, just really tired." I answered.

"Then go to bed." I knew he would say that.

"Already ahead of you." I yawned and stumbled to my bedroom. Let's just say it certainly didn't surprise me to see Elijah standing across the street through the window. I quickly got changed in my bathroom and jumped onto my bed, darkness consuming me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes only to see my room completely black. I looked over at my clock to find it 2 in the morning. I groaned and turned over, snuggling more into my warm blankets. I heard something hit against my window, but I ignored it. I was almost asleep again when something hit the window again, only louder this time. I threw my covers off of me and marched to the window, flinging it open. I regretted it right away when freezing rain hit me.

"Do you think I could come in?" A voice called from somewhere out there. I recognized it as Elijah, ugh, him again.

"Sure." I said before I remembered stuff about vampires. I groaned and slammed the window shut, to tired to care I probably just made the biggest mistake in my life. I jumped back in bed and pulled the covers over me. I heard my door open and close but I didn't care to look.

"Nice room." He commented. In response, I threw a shoe at him, but I think he caught it. "Go away, some people need sleep." I told him. I don't know what he did, but the room got quiet and I soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey, I just wanted to thank all of you for following and for listing this story as a favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I really wish I did, but that's not going to happen. Haha!

* * *

**Chapter 7:****Nightmare**

I woke up the next morning to find my room completely empty.

Hmm, surprising. I took a long, hot shower and threw some random clothes on. I lazily walked to the kitchen and poured myself some Lucky Charms.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Alaric said, walking in.

"Did you finish grading tests?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was up until 2." He replied, grabbing some Lucky Charms for himself. I sure hope he didn't see Elijah last night…

"Awesome, are we going to do anything today?" I shoved another scoop in my mouth.

"I have to go up to the school; we have to go set up for that 80's dance." He shrugged. I made an 'oh' sound and nodded.

Yes! House to myself! Sure enough, an hour later I was home alone listening to music full blast.

"Take my hand grip it tightly! I promise pain will pass you silently, silently! Take my hand grip it tightly! With your neck I'll kiss you violently, violently!" I sang to Violent Kisses by Eyes Set to Kill. The song finished and Stereo Hearts came on. I fixed myself some Ramen Noodles and ate them happily. There was a knock on the door and I opened to see Stefan.

"Well hello Stefan! What's up?" I let him in.

"Have you seen Damon?" He asked.

"Nope, been here all day." I shrugged. He nodded and walked back down the sidewalk to his car. See, vampires have cars! I shut the door and walked through the house, trying to find something to do. I finally found a notebook and a pen and I sat down on the couch. I scribbled random lines and when I was done, it looked like a ton of lines. Well that sucked. There was yet again another knock on the door, only this time it was Damon.

"You know-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know Stefan is looking for me. I need to borrow some of your dad's vampire hunting stuff." He said, stepping into the house. Well, at least he knocked.

"I'm pretty sure 'm not allowed to just give those away." I told him.

"It's for a good cause; I'm going to kill that vampire once and for all." He shrugged.

"It's not going to be that easy to kill him, so I'm pretty sure none of my dad's stuff can kill him." I warned. I didn't know it at the time, but I was actually trying to defend Elijah.

"How would you know that?" He asked, wheeling around to look at me.

"First of all when you supposedly killed him, he's alive isn't he? Second, when he told me to pass on the message, he said he was an original vampire." I explained.

"You mean the first family of vampires?" He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Nah, the Teddy Bear Vampires, of course the first family of vampires!" I rolled my eyes.

"This just got worse, see why I need your dad's stuff?" He said.

"He did warn us that Klaus is coming." I pointed out.

"Why are you defending him? He's on the wrong side of this, he needs to be killed." He sized me up.

"We just may be looking at this the wrong way; this guy could be trying to help us!" I shouted.

"I'm not going to take any chances! This guy could kill Elena at any moment when I could of prevented it!" He yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Damon, but you can't use any of my dad's stuff, so leave." I told him. He glared down at me for a few more seconds but then stormed out of the house. I huffed and slammed the door shut, since he forgot to.

"I never thought I would meet anyone that would stand up for me." A voice said behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to Elijah.

"Well I'm a nice person." I shrugged. Lie.

"I hardly believe that. You're feisty, too mean to be nice." He smirked. He ran a hand through his hair, his amazing hair.

"Why thank you, I like my reputation to stay that way so if you tell anyone, I'm afraid I will have to kill you." I winked. Wow, now I'm just being cocky.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I do want to know why you stood up for me." He sat down and did one of those man things like when girls cross their legs.

"I'm just stating the facts; you could be a good guy." I shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

"True, but I did get Elena kidnapped." He pointed out.

"You could have been just trying to protect her." I added.

"You do know a good argument." He smiled.

"What can I say? I lived in foster care for 17 years, of course I know how to argue right." I grinned. I liked this guy, he's pretty cool.

"So I have heard." He muttered.

"Why are you here again? Still stalking me?" I questioned.

"Again, I'm just observing who Elena cares about dearly." He replied.

"Sure, I still have to yet to hear about you with Bonnie and Caroline." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you caught my eye. You don't show fear when you're faced with something that could cost you your life, and you do have that thing where you can't be compelled." He told me.

"Well I swear I don't take vervain." I gave him an innocent smile.

"Now let's see about that." He was suddenly on top of me. His face leaned towards my neck and he bit down. It didn't hurt as much as when Damon bit me, but I could tell I was still getting weaker. I tried pushing, punching, kicking, but that didn't make him move, and truthfully I just think it made him lean closer. Finally I gave up and stabbed him with the pencil I had in my pocket. He let go of me, but I'm pretty sure the pencil didn't affect him at all.

"I'm sorry Riley." I heard him whisper before darkness consumed me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard shouting. I looked up and saw Alaric fighting with Damon about something with blood and vampire. My head was pounding so I couldn't hear clearly, and I could barely move. I groaned in pain and both their heads shot my way. Alaric ran over to me and softly stroke my hair.

"You're going to be okay Riley." He assured me.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked, now on the other side of me. I closed my eyes and thought, do I tell him or not.

"Elijah." I crocked. Wow, I need some water.

"How the heck did he get inside?" Damon growled. Now that was the questions I didn't want to answer. I stayed silent, probably giving him the answer.

"Now's not the time to fight about it, we need to get her to the hospital." Alaric said. Damon nodded and they picked me up, carrying me to the car. They set me down in the back seat and they both hopped in the front. Alaric took off driving, speeding down the road. It normally would have taken 15 minutes to get to the hospital, but he managed to get there in 5. They raced me inside and doctors swarmed me. They took me back to wherever and they gave me the blood I lost. Well I guess that's what they did, because I fell asleep. When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed with Alaric sleeping on the chair next to me.

"Alaric." I poked him. His eyes shot open and he looked around before his eyes landed on me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about the doctors?" They would ask about why I had bite wounds on my neck and lost a lot of blood.

"Damon compelled them to forget about it." He answered.

"And now he's trying to find Elijah." I guessed.

"Yeah, the good part is that you get to leave tonight!" He smiled. I grinned, I really don't like hospitals, and they don't like me either. When I was still in foster care, I got into fights at least once a week, so I was either in the hospital or the other person was.

"You can leave, I can entertain myself." I told him. He nodded and flashed me a thank you smile before leaving. You could say I wasn't surprised when the next time I looked up Elijah was sitting in the chair Alaric was sitting in moments before.

"Nice to see that you're alive." He said.

"What do you want Elijah?" I glared at him.

"I came to say I'm sorry, I did mean to bite you, but I certainly meant to stop after the first gulp." He explained.

"Well then explain to me why you bit me and why you didn't stop." I growled.

"You can't be compelled, so I was just checking to see if you really don't have vervain in your system. Why I couldn't stop, I have no clue. I'm 1000 years old, I know how to stop, but with you, I couldn't." He answered. I nodded and we sat in silence, which was kind of awkward.

"You know Damon's looking for you." I finally said after 5 minutes.

"Oh I know, though I don't know why he thinks he can kill me." He shrugged.

"He's just too full of himself; he thinks he can kill anyone." I pointed out. He smiled; we both knew perfectly well I was right.

"Miss Saltzman, you are ready to leave." A doctor came in. I thanked him and grabbed my clothes that were on the counter.

"Need any help?" Elijah asked, suddenly right beside me. I shook my head and went into the bathroom to change. I walked out to still see Elijah waiting for me.

"Hmm, I thought you would disappear like you always do." I said.

"Never, my lady." He bowed. I rolled my eyes and we walked towards the front desk. I checked myself out and we walked outside, then I realized I didn't have my car. I really need to start driving my car more.

"Don't worry Riley, I came prepared." Elijah said and led me to a pretty fancy car.

"Awesome." I grinned and we hopped in. Wait, why the heck am I getting into a car with him? He did almost kill me earlier. I probably started agreeing with that when after 20 minutes, we were nowhere near my house. I truthfully had no clue where we were, maybe because I'm still kind off the new person.

"Um, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Well I'm afraid we are not going to your house." He replied.

"You are kidnapping me?!" I shouted. First he almost kills me, now he's kidnapping me?! This guy really has some nerves.

"I guess you can call it that. I just need to test you; you're one of the few humans that can't be compelled." He explained.

"So I'm not the only one?" I asked.

"No, but you're special. All the other ones have special training because they're vampire hunters, but you are not." He told me. I huffed and sat back, it's not like I could really do anything else. We finally arrived at an apartment building and he led me upstairs to a room. E walked in and we were greeted by two guys, probably father and son.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" The oldest asked.

"Riley, these are some witches that are working for me. This is Riley, she's friends with Elena, and she's special." Elijah introduced us.

"Special as in how?" Again the oldest one spoke. Wow, that kind of sounded weird.

"She can't be compelled and she's not trained." Elijah said.

"Hmm interesting." He walked in a circle around me, examining me. Am I the only one who has noticed that a lot of the witches are African American? (No offense, but its true!) Well, the only witches I have met are.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted through my head and I fell to my knees, holding my head.

"What are you doing?" Elijah growled, pinning him against the wall.

"I'm checking to make sure she's human." He gasped.

"Is she?" Elijah let go of him. He nodded and the pain in my head went away.

"Well now that you have found out I'm human, can you take me home?" I sighed.

"I guess." Elijah shrugged and we walked back to the car. We hopped in and he drove off, no one saying anything. We finally reached my house and I turned towards Elijah.

"Thank you for the ride, but I'm still mad at you." I added. He just grinned sheepishly at me as I jumped out of the car and went inside. I went into the kitchen and made myself pizza rolls when Alaric came in.

"How did you get home?" He questioned.

"Oh, Caroline brought me." I lied. He nodded and stole a pizza roll from my plate. I gasped and hit his hand, sadly too late because he already ate it. The good thing was that his eyes widened and he quickly swallowed it, running to grab some water.

"Too hot?" I smirked. He glared at me but sat down next to me. We sat in silence until an alarm went off and we turned to it was 9. We looked at each other and grinned.

"STAR WARS!" We both screamed and raced to the living room.

* * *

AN: Hey again. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. I would love to know what's on your mind. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I continue with the story or should I stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: This Isn't a Scene, It's an Arms Race**

I sat on the couch eating waffles, still in my pajamas. It was 1 and I just woke up 30 minutes ago. Alaric and I watched reruns of Star Wars all night until we both passed out. So I woke up with my head in his lap and half my body on the floor. Don't ask me how I ended up like that, I have no clue.

"You should be lucky you don't have school today!" Alaric called from the kitchen.

"Haha thank goodness!" I laughed. He chuckled and came into the living room to sit next to me.

"Monopoly?" He randomly asked.

"Sure." I grinned. We raced over to the closet and took it out. Get ready to lose to your daughter, Alaric.

* * *

5 hours later I have finally won on Monopoly, making Alaric mad.

"Oh come on! I won fair and square!" I told him.

"You cheated." He complained. I rolled my eyes and put all the pieces back in the box.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now fix dinner." I said. He huffed and went to the kitchen to fix whatever. The home phone started to ring and I quickly answered it.

"Billy Bob Joe killing bugs service." I faked a mans voice.

"Riley." A voice growled.

"Damon? What up?" I asked.

"I guess you were right, Elijah only wants to kill Klaus like we do." He told me.

"See! Just because he's a vampire you don't like doesn't mean he's bad." I pointed out.

"He did almost kill you." He added.

"And you're not bad?" I retorted. The line then went dead and I knew I probably hit a nerve. Oh well, I was only speaking the truth.

"What did Damon want?" Alaric questioned, coming into the room.

"Elijah has confessed that he only wants to kill Klaus." I explained.

"Awesome, now dinner's ready." He walked back into the kitchen. I quickly scrambled after him and into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days passes and surprisingly I haven't seen/heard from Elijah. Right now I was hanging out with Elena at her house after school. We were in the middle of talking about random stuff when Bonnie barged in.

"Elijah lied." She announced.

"No he didn't!" "Of course!" Elena and I shouted at the same time. Of course I was the one who said he didn't, but you never know.

"He does want to kill Klaus, but he want to kill him at his weakest point, which is after the ritual." Bonnie told us. That surprised me and didn't surprise me at the same time.

"So I will just be dead in the end." Elena grumbled.

"Exactly, we should go and tell Damon." Bonnie suggested.

"I will, I need to go home anyway." I said. They nodded and I quickly left, again remembering I don't have a car. I sighed; I guess I'll be walking. After about 30 minutes of walking, I finally reached the Salvatore boarding house. Before I even reached the door, I could hear stuff breaking from inside. I raced inside and a few random people ran past me. I headed to where the noise was to see Elijah fighting off some people while Damon was strapped to a chair and Alaric laying on the ground. I quickly ran over to him, only to find he had no pulse.

"Riley, before you start freaking out, you should know that he'll come back to life because of his ring." Damon told me. I was already freaking out a little but this kind of calmed me down. Elijah finally finished killing the rest of the people and helped Damon out of the straps. I was now desperately shaking Alaric, really hoping he would wake up soon. Elijah was suddenly beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll awake soon, my lady." He whispered in my ear. That was when I remembered the reason I came here and I turned around, slapping him.

"Jerk! I thought you were supposed to keep Elena safe!" I yelled. He looked confused as he rubbed the spot where I slapped him, even though it didn't hurt.

"What are you talking about?" He faked confusion.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Your plan all along has been to have Elena die! You want to kill Klaus, but you'll kill Elena with him too!" I shouted. A look of understanding showed on his face, but there was no guilt. Anger boiled up inside me and I lunged at him, knowing fully well he could kill me at any second. For some reason, I then noticed Damon wasn't in the room, so he must have not heard any of that. Anyway, weirdly Elijah let me have my mini attack on him without doing anything. After I finished, I sat down on the floor out of breath.

"I'm sorry Riley." I heard him whisper and he was gone. Jerk. Alaric groaned and slowly sat up, flinching a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and laid back down, his eyes closing again. I sighed and silently thanked God that Alaric has that ring.

"Hmm, turns out Elena and Stefan are going away for a while." Damon came back in.

"Lucky ducks, I'm stuck here with you all." I whined. Damon rolled his eyes and then randomly left the room again.

"Help me up." Alaric muttered and stretched his hands in the air. This time I rolled my eyes but pulled him up. He staggered around and then collapsed on the couch. I don't blame him, he just dies and came back to life.

"So, can I drive home?" I grinned. He gave me a look but nodded, slowly standing up. I helped him walk to the car and then quickly drove off.

"Riley! The speed limit is 50, not 90!" He yelled.

"No one even uses this road! The cops never patrol it!" I pointed out. He grumbled something but didn't tell me to stop. We finally reached our house in half the time and I helped him into the house. He sat down at the kitchen table and I made some Chicken Alfredo. When I finished I gave us both some and we ate in silence.

"I won't be home until really late tomorrow." He told me after a while. I nodded and went into my room, taking a long, hot shower. I collapsed in bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

_AN: Sorry, it's short! I love all the Reviews, Favorites and followers. Thanks for reading, and please Review. By the way, I'll try to update more often now. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hey peeps. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been quit busy with real life. Every time I made a attempt to write something down, there would be something else to distract me. I hope you all had great holidays and I wish you all a Happy New Year 2013. Even if it's very late. But hey, better late than never right? XD Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read.

Favorite, Follow and Review! (:

* * *

Chapter 9: So Cold

I was in Alaric's classroom the next day, trying to get through till the end of the day.

"Riley, will you please answer the question." Alaric said.

"VAMPIRES!" I screamed. Everyone in the classroom stared at me like I was crazy, even Alaric did!

"I'm afraid there weren't any vampires in 9/11, but that doesn't mean they don't exist." He sighed. Haha, I wonder what would happen if Stefan was here.

"Exactly." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and continued talking about 9/11.

"Nice one Riley." Caroline whispered behind me. I grinned over my shoulder at her and zoned out again. I can't believe I actually thought Elijah was a good guy, at least he wants Klaus dead. He didn't lie to us, he does want Klaus dead like we do, he just never said Elena would die too.

The bell rang, cutting off my rambling thoughts. I started to stand up to leave when Alaric told me to stay after class. We waited for everyone to leave and then he came over to my desk.

"I would appreciate it if my own daughter would pay attention in class. " He told me.

"I just have stuff on my mind." I shrugged. He gave me the 'I know what stuff' and then 'you have to get over it' looks. I rolled my eyes and stood up, but he stopped me again.

"Stay home tonight." He warned me.

"What's going to happen?" I asked in a low tone. He shook his head and ushered me out of his room. I huffed but walked away, I guess I'm walking home. After 5 minutes of walking, a car pulled up alongside of me, going at my speed.

"Need a ride?" A voice questioned a smirk clearly in it.

"Sure." I smiled at Damon. I jumped inside his beast car and he drove off.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone in this town." He told me. I faked glared at him but didn't say anything.

"So, what are you and Alaric planning tonight?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"What would make you think that?" He shot me an innocent smile.

"Just please don't hurt any human." I sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled. I smacked his arm, but a smile escaped my lips. We finally reached my house and I hopped out of his car.

"Remember Damon, it's your head if anyone gets hurt!" I called over my shoulder. He laughed and then raced off, of course as fast as always. I sighed and went inside, greeted by emptiness. I closed my eyes for a second and went into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. I scrolled through the channels but barely anything was on. I finally just chose the news and went into the kitchen. I scanned the pantry, my eyes finally finding Alfredo noodles. I grinned and fixed them, now realizing how hungry I was. I sat down at the table and put some in my mouth, only to have my eyes widen. My mouth felt like it was on fire as I raced to the sink. I stuck my head under the sink and let the water into my mouth. Soon my mouth cooled down and turned off the water. Wow, I seriously need to wait for it to cool down before I eat it. My phone then decided to go off and I looked at it to see I had received a text. It was from an unknown number and I opened it and it read: "Sorry about everything, my lady." Now if it wasn't for the 'my lady' part, I thought it would be just a random number. I knew right away it was Elijah and I quickly called the number, sadly the phone was already disconnected, so I just shrugged it off. Well, I tried to shrug it off until I reminded what Alaric warned me about earlier. Were he and Damon planning on doing something with Elijah? A bad feeling crept its way up me and I knew I had to check it out. I groaned since Alaric told me to stay home, but I seriously need to find out what's going on. Never leave me in the dark, I'll find it out sooner or later anyway. So now I'm driving a little too fast to the Salvatore's boarding house. Damon and Alaric are so going to kill me when I get there, but they should have told me what they were going to do.

Soon I pulled up their house and hopped out of the car, running to the door. Before I even opened the door, I heard a scream which only caused me to race inside. Andie Star, Damon's girlfriend, was staring in shock at a very dead Elijah. It would be a total lie if I said my heart didn't hurt a little when I saw this.

"I told you not to hurt anyone!" I yelled, stomping up to Damon. He looked at me surprised like he didn't expect me here, but that quickly turned to anger.

"You told me not to hurt a human." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but then I said it's your head if ANYONE gets hurt!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me. I tried to punch him as hard as I could, but he was quick to grab my wrist. Stupid vampire speed.

"Damon, worry about het later, you need to put his body up." Alaric said, Damon just gave me one last look before he let go of me and picked Elijah's body up. I followed him as he carried him down the basement. Damon threw him inside and looked at me like I was going to do something. I gave him a hard glare and went inside the basement, sitting on the floor. It would take me a while to get my anger out until then, I should stay away from Damon. He just nodded and left, leaving me alone. I sat staring, okay, more like glaring at Elijah's dead body. I sat like that for about 30 minutes before I started hearing something. You know the sound when a vampire wrinkles up after being killed? Well it was just like that, only it came from Elijah. I slowly stood up and walked over to him to see what was happening. I looked down at him to see all those wrinkles going away. My eyes widened but before I could do anything, I was pinned up against the wall. I stared at Elijah, whose face was inches from mine. I think he then realized who I was because his grip on me loosened.

"Riley?" He asked.

"Nah, its Riley Keough." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Because of your little friends, I should kill you." He growled. His cold sentence didn't affect me, thought I don't know why.

"But you love me too much." I joked. I know what you're thinking, why the heck am I joking when he might kill me. Well in situations like this, I tend to joke; it's just to calm my nerves.

Anyway, surprisingly he didn't do anything, instead he let go of me and disappeared. I started to run out the door when Damon was suddenly in front of me. He stared at the spot behind me and his shoulders slumped.

"Where did he go?" He questioned.

"He just left." I replied. He nodded and went back upstairs, me at his heels.

"He's gone." He announced when we found Alaric.

"I think we already know where he's at." Alaric told us. Damon nodded and started going to the door, but I stopped him.

"I'm going with you, and why did he come back to life?" I asked.

"We have to keep the knife in and no, you can't." Damon said.

"I don't care, I'm going." I announced, we glared silently at each other before he sighed, knowing I wouldn't back down.

"Fine, hop on." He turned around. I grinned and jumped onto his back, causing him to groan a little. I smirked and then we were flying out the door and through the woods. Okay, we all know we weren't actually flying, but it felt like it!

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

"To Elena's cabin a few hours away." He shouted back.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" I questioned.

"Around 30 minutes!" He replied. No matter how I love this feeling, 30 minutes is too long.

* * *

We arrived at the beautiful lake, but didn't get to admire it because Elena's cabin stood in front of us. We snuck around to the front and stood in the tress. Soon we heard the crunching of leaves from someone walking in the woods. Elijah stepped out of the tress and bent down, picking up some rocks. He juggled them in his hand while he stared at the door. The next thing I knew, he threw the rocks at the door, causing the door to breaks and fall down.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a patient man." Elijah said, walking up the steps. "I'll wait you out."

"They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena stepped in the door way.

"The deal is off." Elijah stated.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena told him.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah pointed out. I then watched as Elena took out a knife that she was hiding.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the Doppelgänger bleeds to death." Elena said a little too snotty.

"Stefan won't let you die." He shrugged.

"No he won't; he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love even if they have harmed you."

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm going to have to call you bluff." Elijah announced. Elena held the knife up to her stomach and hesitated, but then stabbed herself in the stomach. That was followed by Elijah's loud 'no' and him trying to get inside.

Elena was gasping in pain while Elijah looked like he was panicking. I was in complete shock, and I think Damon was too. I grabbed his arm and held him back when he tried to step forward. He got a hold of himself and nodded, letting me know I could let go of his arm. I did and we then faced the scene before us again.

"Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah pleaded.

"Give me your word." Elena gasped. There was a moment of silence before Elijah spoke up again.

"I give you my word." He said. She stumbled forward into him and he caught her. Before I could do anything, blood was seeping out of Elijah's jacket as he fell to the ground. I cried out and tried to run forward, but Damon held me back. I don't know why I was doing this; I think I care for Elijah (Care said in horror). My legs gave up from under me and I fell to the ground, Damon suddenly not beside me anymore. Maybe it was just the shock that had me like this, but I can't be certain. Tears stung my eyes but I pushed them back, I already looked weak as it is.

"Riley." A soft voice called. My head shot up and I looked up at Stefan. We don't talk that much, but I could see pure concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I sighed, giving him a sad smile. He returned it with a soft smile and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, a little too hard. I stumbled forward but he caught me before I could hit the ground. We walked back over to Damon who was helping Elena stand up. Stefan was at her side in a second, pushing Damon away. Damon glared at him but then picked up Elijah's body. I looked away as we walked over to Stefan's car. Damon put Elijah in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger side while Stefan and Elena got in the back. I slowly drifted off to sleep as the rain started pouring down hard.


End file.
